I Love You
by Acidic-time
Summary: First fanfic I've ever written. Its a SasuNaru. Sasuke takes in Naruto and together they overcome many emotional ordeals :P
1. Chapter 1

"HELLO

"HELLO!!" A blond boy yelled into empty space. His voice ricocheted off the concrete walls in a million whispers, "hello, hello, hello, hello, hello."

Uchiha Sasuke smiled to himself, who was this strange boy? The blond had now closed his eyes and was spinning in circles while the strong Autumn wind rushed past him, throwing his wild steps to the side. Sasuke smiled, watching the simple ecstasy of the boy. A strong desire to stop the boy's spinning and hold him close entered his mind. Grinning inwardly at the thought, he walked out the door of the abandoned warehouse.

XXXX

Sasuke walked into his apartment, the previously good mood evaporated into monotony. Silence hummed in his thoughts. Music, he thought, he should put on some music. No, his mind protested, no music. Walking towards the kitchen he mused that eating might be a good idea, although he was long used to the gnawing hole in his stomach.

Opening a cupboard, he pulled out numerous pots. Unaware of his humming, he began to enjoy the simple pleasure of cooking a rather complicated meal.

XXXX

A repetitive sound bleated through the early morning air. Sasuke reached out a hand, picked up the cell phone and proceeded to glare at the time it showed, 6:00 am.

Two minutes later, hot water was rushing over his body, running in little rivulets through his hair and over his hands. He rested his head against the cool tiles, trying to soothe away the beating headache that had invaded his mind during the night.

The water was going cold… his mind mused. Grabbing a towel, he walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom. Clothes… Clothes…

Once he was satisfied with his hair and attire, Sasuke shouldered his bag and strolled out the front door, pausing to lock it.

XXXX

Naruto glared out the window. Stupid parents, he thought, idiotic, stupid, fucking parents. Hate lashed through his veins as he recalled the latest fight he was a part of this morning.

The seat next to him was boasting an empty space; tears almost welled up as he remembered his friend whom had disappeared from the face of the earth. Spain, Spain was the place they were _rumored _to be in now. Fucking Spain! His heart wrenched in its place, wanting to break into two, as he recalled the memory briefly.

Mr. Hatake was late as usual. Ten minutes late.

"Sorry!" A man with grey hair burst into the room.

Speak of the devil, Naruto thought.

"I have a real reason this time though!" the man continued. "You see, we have a transfer student!" He pointed at the door, "Uchihaaa Sasuke."

XXXX

Sasuke walked nervously through the door. The teacher with shocking grey hair was pointing at him with a gleeful look on his face. Sasuke assumed his 'emotionless' expression and stood in the classroom looking around.

The teacher then folded his arms and smugly looked around the class.

"Uzumaki Narutoooo." he said elongating the sound of the 'o', "Sasuke-san will sit next to you!"

Sasuke glanced around the class and saw no one show that their name was Naruto. Mr. Hatake sighed dejectedly.

"The boy with blond hair whom is staring out the window Sasuke. Go sit next to him."

The blond jerked his head around in confusion after hearing reference to him. Sasuke almost broke his emotion-devoided mask into a smile, at the sight of the blond's expression.

"Uhm?" Naruto offered.

"Sasuke-san will be sitting next to you for the remainder of this year Naruto."

Naruto stared at the man in shock. He opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it and gave a nod; he was still staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke was starting to feel uncomfortable at the boy named Naruto's gaze, those blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul.

"Go on then" The teacher shooed Sasuke to the empty desk besides Naruto. "Now! Onto the marvelous of Maths!" (1)

XXXX

So, now Sasuke, or whoever, was sitting next to him, taking the place of Gaara. The bastard, thought Naruto. How dare he just come in and try to take Gaara's place! Naruto was staring out the window again, his stare directed at nothing particular. Out of the side of his eye, he saw a shadow of Sasuke moving closer too him, soon Sasuke's head was by his, staring out the window with him.

"What cha looking at?" It whispered in his ear

The voice was soft, deep and warm, it made Naruto shiver slightly.

"Nothing." he stated

"Ah" It replied

XXXX

Sasuke went through the rest of the day thinking about Uzumaki. He was sure he had seen him somewhere. Really sure.

Naruto had taken him to every one of his lessons, or more, Sasuke just followed him. They had the same lessons.

He had tried one more attempt at conversation with Naruto in English.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Mmmmm?"

"Where are your friends?"

"Gone."

Sasuke had not pressed the matter. A certain number of people had disappeared in his life too.

XXXX

Sasuke stood in the old warehouse again. It was a wonderful space. So open and wide. Such a feeling of freedom was contained within its walls.

The blond kid was not here today, he mused. He remembered yesterday, when the teenager was twirling around in the wind.

The building was vast and flat, many pillars propped up the ceiling. He leant on one and pulled out a box of cigarettes. The cigarettes were his brother's fault. God, his brother had caused so much havoc in his mind, and yet, it was because of him that he was able to move away from his family. He lit the cigarette, breathing in the smoke, letting it chokingly fill his lungs, and then exhaled. The smoke rushed willing out of his lungs and into the windy world.

Sasuke stood there for a while, letting the day flow out of him with the smoke.

The pitter patter of rainfall started outside. Sasuke had smoked three cigarettes and wondered that it was probably time to be heading back.

A scream entered the building.

"WHY?!" the shout echoed around the walls.

Sasuke stayed still, frozen with shock. What the-? Another pain wracked scream flew into his ears. He ran out from behind the pillar to look at the warehouse entrance. The blond boy stood there, water pouring off him, making it hard to distinguish his tears. The boy noticed Sasuke's presence and glared up at him. Blue eyes, thought Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto!! The boy at school! He knew he had seen him before!

Naruto just stared at him, tears still running hot down his cheeks.

XXXX

The urge to feel someone close to him entered Naruto's mind. To be held and feel the comfort of human warmth. Blindly, he half stumbled to Sasuke and flung his arms around his body. Naruto's tears ran into his mouth, tinting his taste with salt. He stood there, hugging Sasuke while shaking with silent sobs.

"Do you want to go home?" Sasuke asked, slowly wrapping his arms around the shorter boy.

Naruto tried to speak, but every time he opened his mouth, sobs wracked from his body. Eventually he managed a choked, No.

Sasuke's deep voice sneaked into his head "Well, then we're going to my house. You need something hot and dry"

Naruto didn't even try to protest, he just felt his heart lurch out to the boy he had met today. Sasuke was so kind. And so nice. Why?

Naruto felt a comfortable weight fall across his body. Sasuke had taken off his leather jacket and draped it over him.

XXXX

Naruto was obviously in no condition to walk. And he was shivering violently, though that was slowly dying down in intensity thanks to his jacket.

Sasuke sighed, the only way he was going to get the boy home reasonably dry was to carry him. He bent down and knocked Naruto's legs out from under him. Catching him in one fluid movement, he mused at how light and 'delicate' Naruto's body was.

Time to run through the rain, he thought sarcastically to himself, holding the boy perhaps a little to close to his warm body.

XXXX

Well… I guess that is a chapter? I dunno… all I know, is it's the longest thing I've ever wrote!

Btw, I'm terrible at grammar… so if you feel like correcting it, go ahead!

This is my first fanfic… so… it's probably far from perfect… I bet it's also cliche! XD Sooooo, feel free to crit!

Where I live, we say Maths, not Math. Afterall, Maths is derived from Mathematics, which is a PLURAL! (Now I shall stop before I say too much XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Warm, Naruto thought, warm

Warm, Naruto thought, warm. That one word possessed him completely. It spread through his heart, radiating a comfortable contentment. Sleep rested heavily on his eyes. I should open them… I'm gonna be late…. I have things to do. Resentfully, Naruto opened his eyes.

A stream of air entered his lungs when he gasped at the sight before him. A strange boy was on top of him. He was asleep, his head resting comfortably on his chest. Naruto's mind flickered frantically to his last waking memory. Sasuke. Sasuke carried him. Sasuke. SASUKE! What the hell was Sasuke doing on top of him! Where was he?! What time was it?! The questions resonated throughout his mind, all the while the warm feeling of Sasuke's body present in his conscious mind.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto's voice spoke.

"Mmmm?"

He was awake?! Sasuke was awake! What the hell! His thoughts ran away with possible answers to why the boy he had met a few hours ago was now lying on top of him.

"Why are you lying on top of me?"

"Hypothermia."

"What?"

"I needed to keep you warm. Or else you would probably have Pneumonia by now…"

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. What was your theory?"

"Never mind." Naruto blushed at the wild fantasy he had thought up.

Sasuke placed his hands on either side of Naruto's body, propping himself up.

"Tell me?"

"No."

Sasuke leant closer to Naruto, their noses almost touching.

"Please?"

Naruto's body quivered. Sasuke shouldn't do this. He doesn't know my sexuality. I don't know his. This is so unfair. Naruto's thoughts continued in circles.

"No." Naruto's voice repeated its previous answer, "Could you get off me now? I assure you, I am quite warm."

XXXX

Sasuke pouted as he considered Naruto's request. It was probably a reasonable request. But concern etched its way into his mind. Maybe he was still in the red zone…

"Fine." Sasuke said, moving his body off Naruto's and setting his feet on the ground, "but I want you to get warmly dressed."

He walked to the cupboard on the other side of the small room. Long sleeve shirt. Hoodie. Thick jeans. The items of clothing were thrown onto the bed where the blond was sitting.

"What were you thinking anyway?" Sasuke asked, "You ran out into the rain wearing nothing but a t-shirt."

He glanced at Naruto whom mumbled a few mixed words, he was completely different from a few seconds ago, he was vulnerable and weak.

"Parents." The word was whispered with a tint of horror.

"Understood" Sasuke whispered back. Parents were a cruel breed. He understood the undertone in Naruto's voice. The undertone of fear, horror and wishing.

Sasuke walked out of his bedroom to give Naruto some privacy while changing. He headed for the kitchen. Coffee, he wanted coffee. Strong coffee, with no sugar and lots of milk. His arm reached out and hit the button on the black stylish kettle.

"Make me tea?"

Sasuke jumped and looked behind him. Naruto was standing right behind him, he had the clothes on. They looked good. What? Where did that thought come from?

"What?"

"Uhm… can you make me tea?" Naruto asked again

"Sure."

Confused, Sasuke pulled out another mug from the cupboard. He hadn't even heard Naruto open the door to the bedroom.

XXXX

Naruto stared at Sasuke's back. God that boy was hot! His black hair was perfect! He gawked at the toned muscles of his back moving and shifting under his tight, white shirt. Unwillingly, he followed his mind back to when Sasuke had been on top of him. And when he leant so close to me, Naruto's mind whined with the wish to kiss Sasuke. Why do I like him so much? I only just met him! And you are already sleeping in his bed, a cynical thought whispered.

A cup of tea was shoved in front of him.

"Take it. It's not like I'm going to stand here waiting all day." Sasuke's voice said sharply.

Quickly Naruto reached out and took a hold on the mug.

"Sorry." He grinned, "Still a bit sleepy."

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and into his lounge. It is a beautiful room, Naruto thought. The couches were all white and had been placed stylishly to create an 'L' shape. The TV was of a beautiful black design, a neon blue light shined on standby.

"You can sit if you like."

Naruto realized he was still standing and quickly sat down on the edge of the white couch.

"So." Sasuke began, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better. Thank you." Naruto replied.

"It's my pleasure."

Time passed. Naruto contentedly sipped at his tea.

"You ever going to tell me what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Naruto began telling Sasuke about his parents. About how they were foster parents. About how they punished him. About how they believed in God. About everything.

Sasuke just sat still. He never said a word, a glimmer of emotion never showed once on his face.

"Why do they punish you?" Sasuke eventually asked.

Naruto's heart began to race. Should he tell Sasuke? He was his only friend. Was he his friend? What happened if he didn't accept it? What if he got angry? Adrenalin raced through his veins. What should he say?

"I- I'm…" Nervousness swam around his stomach, his hands started shaking and his mouth felt dry.

"Are you religious?" Naruto eventually settled for. If Sasuke said no, he would tell him. Naruto would tell him his most precious secret.

"I believe in only what I can see and prove." Sasuke replied.

Dammit. That's a no, Naruto thought. That's a fucking no! Now I have to tell him! Fuck!

"I'm… I'm…" Naruto bit his lip, why had he chosen to tell him!? Why!? "Bisexual."

"Oh." Sasuke said with a confused look. "You're Bi?"

"Yeah…" Naruto gulped.

"They 'punish' you because you are Bi?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"You know…" Naruto began, "I-if you put a bucket of ammonia in a room with no ventilation it c-can…"

"-Kill you." Sasuke finished in a horrified voice.

"You know, Naruto, you don't have to live with them."

"I have no where else to go."

"You could appeal to the state!" Sasuke began frantically.

"Are they really going to believe a teenager over two well known and respected Christian people?"

"T-They will!"

Naruto laughed a haunted laugh. "And then what? I get passed on to another family? More abuse of a different kind? Or the same? And maybe I loose. Maybe the state doesn't believe me, maybe they don't care. Do you have any idea what sort of punishment I would receive from them then?" Naruto's mind wheeled, tears sprang to his eyes. So many pent up emotions had filled him since Gaara had left. Those stupid parent figures. His heart began to ache with pain, anger and hurt.

XXXX

Sasuke stared at Naruto who was deteriorating quickly into sobs.

"And- and, now I've been away for such a long time! They are going to hurt me so much!" Naruto's body shook violently as he bent his head towards the floor.

He couldn't let this happen! Not to someone else! No one was supposed to go through what he had been through! No one!

"You're not going back." Sasuke said slowly.

"I have to!" Naruto looked at him with red eyes, "I have to! What else can I do?!"

"You can stay with me."

Naruto stared at him. Sasuke had no idea on what the boy was thinking.

"Really?" Naruto whispered. His tears stopped in mid-flow.

"Really." Sasuke replied.

XXXX

Ooooo, will Naruto live with Sasuke?! Who knows!! grin Soooo, yeah, I decided to stop writing 'cause I'm almost outta tea!! Oh noes!! And I cannot write without tea! (Not that I can write XD)

Review? Please?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mr. Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 3

"I… um… I have to get my stuff…" Naruto shivered violently at the thought of seeing his foster parents again

"I… um… I have to get my stuff…" Naruto shivered violently at the thought of seeing his foster parents once more.

Sasuke frowned at him. There was a flicker of fear in those dark eyes of his. Why would Sasuke be afraid he thought, he had nothing to be afraid of? Confusion circled through his mind.

"No." Sasuke said defiantly, his voice hard.

"But I need my clothes! Or would you prefer I walk around naked?" Naruto grinned at his last comment. In that situation, he would prefer Sasuke to be naked too.

XXXX

That was such a compelling thought. Naruto walking around. Naked. In his house. He half blushed at the images running through his mind. I shouldn't be thinking this about my soon-to-be-room mate he whined at himself. Why not? His second thoughts asked, you like him don't you?

Clothes! He grasped at desperately. They were talking about clothes!

"I can buy you clothes." Sasuke's mind went back to its seriousness, "I don't want you near those people again."

"You would buy me clothes?" Naruto's uncertainty leaked through his voice, "But wouldn't that be expensive?"

Sasuke laughed inwardly at that. Expensive! When had he ever had to worry about money! When his parents and relatives passed away, he had inherited their vast fortunes.

"I've inherited all the money I need." He said, irony biting harshly in his voice.

"Well, if you are sure-"

"-I am."

Naruto's smile was so genuine, so filled with light. It sent fireworks coursing through his veins. He never thought that a just smile could do that to him.

XXXX

Sasuke had given him a tour of his flat. Now Naruto was sitting on the white couch, in his borrowed pajamas with a cup of hot chocolate resting on the table next to him. So many thoughts rushed through his mind. How Sasuke rarely smiled, how when he did smile, it was so beautiful. How there was always a shadow on the young mans eyes. How his movements were so graceful. Naruto remembered the horrified expression on his face when he had told Sasuke about his life. He was the first person who actually cared. A feeling enveloped him when he reveled in the thought that they were living together. A new feeling, an alien feeling. But oh so nice. The empty mug slipped from his fingers and banged slightly to the floor. What a wonderful feeling…

XXXX

Sasuke walked into the lounge where Naruto was sleeping. And sleeping he was. He chuckled slightly at the sight of the blond half sprawled on the couch, his mug on the floor and the blanket laying discarded under it.

Walking closer he saw the slight smile on Naruto's face, the image of a sleeping angel seeped into his mind.

He bent down and picked up the mug, placing it on the table he proceeded to place the blanket over safely Naruto.

Five minutes later, Sasuke was lying in his own bed, all the lights in the flat were switched off and the only sounds were that of the night creatures chirping. He sighed and sunk into his pillow, thoughts of the day and of Naruto drifting into his mind.

XXXX

Sasuke stumbled into the kitchen, he was thirsty...

"Mommy?" he asked when he heard footsteps advance towards him.

"I told you, I am not your mother." A harsh voice rasped at him.

Sasuke stepped backwards, remembering the previous years, in which his mother and father had both gone crazy. Or at least that is what Itachi had said. He just knew that what they did hurt.

"What are you doing here anyway?" The woman snapped. A stench from her close mouth entered Sasuke's nose. It was the smell that Sasuke later realized to be alcohol.

"I-I was thirsty." He stuttered nervously.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! THIRSTY ARE YOU CHILD?"

Sasuke stepped back in fear from Mommy. He hated when she was like this. It hurt when she was like this.

"AND YOU STUTTERED! WHAT HAVE I TOUGHT YOU! NO STUTTERING! ITACHI AT LEAST FOLLOWS THE RULES!" Her screaming was rising in volume.

"No… I…" Sasuke tried at, he decided to be quiet and accept the punishment. It would only be worse if he talked. It would provoke Mommy.

The woman advanced towards him, she grabbed a knife from a drawer, it glinted in the moonlight.

"Child, I'm going to kill you this time. You always were worthless." Her suddenly low whisper echoed throughout the room.

Sasuke's nerve broke as he sensed the danger from her. She had never used this shiny object on him before. The scream flew from his mouth into the dark night…

XXXX

In the darkness, Naruto's eyes slowly opened. Someone was screaming. Screaming like they meant it. Sleep addled his brain and he forgot where he was. His foster parents might be coming to get him.

No!

Immediately he was properly awake. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was, once he did, a sigh of relief escaped from his lungs.

Screaming.

It stopped for a second as a breath was taken by the screamer. Naruto stumbled his way through Sasuke's flat towards the noise. It was coming from his bedroom. He opened the door.

Sasuke was lying flat on his bed, his limbs thrashing violently. His face was contorted as he yelled.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. There was no reply. "Sasuke!" He said, raising his voice slightly.

Still the boy lay screaming on the bed. He wanted to stop the screaming. Stop it forever. Naruto walked over to the bed and climbed onto Sasuke, doing his best to stop his arms and legs from moving. The screaming died down to a whimper and the movement ceased.

"Sasuke?" He tried again

Sasuke's eyes flicked open. Their black depths seemed bottomless in the moonlight. Tears welled up into Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto." He whispered.

Naruto decided that Sasuke was awake to he stopped pinning him down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Thanks"

Naruto was just about to clamber reluctantly off the bed when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Stay?"

He could feel the shaking body of Sasuke. The boy was so nervous and so frightened it was almost ridiculous.

"Love too." And with that Naruto lay down besides Sasuke, with arms still entwined tightly around his body. "I'll be your shield Sasuke. You don't need to be afraid of anything."

Hearing no answer, he manipulated his body to turn around to face Sasuke. He was asleep. Smiling, Naruto followed suit.

XXXX

I Finished!! God, it took forever! And I wrote most of it when I was really tired so it's a bit clumsy… sigh

Anyway… because I feel like telling people… I just made an awesome lunch! And I'm gonna make an awesome supper!! Whoot! And remember kids… raspberries are delicious and the stain your lips red! Booya!

Review people Review!


End file.
